


et m’y coucherai à mon tour (car je mourrai le même jour)

by theoreticlove



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And It Fit The Vibe, F/M, Fëanor Dies As In Canon, Nerdanel Fades, Not To Support A Separatist On Main But God It’s Such A Good Song, The Title From Gilles Vigneault’s Quand vous mourrez de nos amours, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: nerdanel fades
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	et m’y coucherai à mon tour (car je mourrai le même jour)

Nerdanel does not need anyone to tell her that Fëanáro is dead. She knows by the ache in her soul, in the sorrow that threatens to swallow her whole.

There is no pain like this, she thinks. no pain like losing the one you love, the one with whom your very fëa is entwined. There is no pain like losing the one you were supposed to be bound to until the very End.

They were separated, yes, but this is so much more real. It is raw, and aching, and it hurts because now there is no hope. Never again will she see his smile, never again will she hear his laugh, never again will he take her into his arms and tell her he loves her. 

It is unbearable to know that he is damned. No matter the hurt, she loves him. She loves him, and to be separated from him is unbearable in every sense of the word. 

It is unbearable to be in their home. The home they had built together, the home where they had raised their sons, the home where they had laughed, wept, shared joy she has not know in so long, and know that he is gone. 

So she lays in her bed, in their bed, where she had laid her head on his chest so many times. 

She closes her eyes, and it is as if she can feel him next to her, taking her in his arms, whispering that he loves her. 

She smiles, and exhales, and that is all.


End file.
